doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alfonso Grau
Colombia|estado = Activo}} Alfonso Grau 'es un actor de doblaje colombiano. Ha doblado actores como Ethan Hawke, Ed Harris y Martin Sheen. Filmografía Películas *Profesor Radisson (Kevin Sorbo) en Dios no está muerto (2014) *William Kamp (Brian Krause) en Christmas for a Dollar (2013) *Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) en Hit and Run (2012) *Jimbo Caldwell (Robert Patrick) en El auto de Mansfield (2012) *Capitán Joseph Verona (James Woods) en Acorralado *Jack Mindy (Sam Neill) en El cazador *Krang (George Takei) en El arte de la submision *Carl (Joe Pantoliano) en Loosies *Remy Bressant (Ed Harris) en Desapareció una noche *James Roberts (Martin Sheen) en Tormenta *Jim Barrett (Bill Pullman) en Bottle Shock *Bobby (Chris Penn) en Apuesta a la vida *Len Coles (Ethan Hawke) en Luchando por la vida *Otis Tucker (Courtney B. Vance) en El jarrón de la fortuna *Mackintosh (Nicholas Farrell) en Legionario *Edmund Munro (Maurice Roëves) en El último de los mohicanos *Padre Newell (Josh Pais) en Assassination of a High School President *Terry Edgemond (Martin Kove) en Me enamoré de una chica cristiana *Wimberly (William R. Moses) en We Have Your Husband *Samson (Udo Kier) en Situación critica *Rex Baker (Michael Bowen) en Brawler *Ralph McIntosh (David Strathairn) en El aullido *Mason Rand (David Keith) en La llave del poder *Dr. Egan (John Shea) en A Deadly Obsession *Micky (James Caan) en Por amor al dinero *Arthur (Steven Weber) en Besame *Entrenador Garth (Dan Lauria) en Rio Ricochet *Cap. Douglas Pine (John Ashton) en Locura en el campamento *Andy (Eamonn Walker) en Un lugar solitario para morir *Capitán Bob Wilson (Robert Hays) y Al Roker en Sharknado 2: El segundo *Sargento Mike y Piloto de helicóptero en La era de los dinosaurios *Aristote Onassis en Grace de Mónaco *Samuel Lever en La próxima generación *King en Locked Down (doblaje colombiano) *Admirante Wes Hadley en Titanic 2 *Tiny en Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 *Padre Bartoli en Más viejo que América *Juez en Apagón en Los Ángeles *Charles en Cabezas muertas *Detective Maitland en Actuación fatal *Director Brannigan en Shattered Silence *Hadji en Terrorismo en Nueva York *Domion en Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal *Gerente en Tan genial como yo *Bruce en Broken Trust *Lalit Verma en La boda del monzón *Sr. Edwards en Cachorros *Bobby Lee en Inocencia carnal *Nick en Ambición sin límite *Roger Pierce en Atracción peligrosa (TV) *Avallone en Amenaza submarina *Chopper en Creatura *William Atkins en Cazador de tiburones *Tanaka en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura *Peter Monet en El rascacielos de la muerte *Ross en Hoja en blanco *Paxian Ru en Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón *Mendel Gold en Holy Rollers *Liang Cai en La espada del dragón *Jimmy Knox en El gran éxito *Detlev en Inescapable *Sr. Steele en Tiburón zombi *Steve en El tiburón de tres cabezas *Voces adicionales en 1000 a 1: La historia de Cory Weissman *Voces adicionales en Accidentally in Love *Voces adicionales en La hermandad *Voces adicionales en El mensajero *Voces adicionales en Troll Hunter *Voces adicionales en Decisión al límite *Voces adicionales en El idioma de un corazón roto *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio *Voces adicionales en Triste como el Jazz *Voces adicionales en Araña malvada *Voces adicionales en Serena *Voces adicionales en El forastero *Voces adicionales en Pinocho *Voces adicionales en Rescate al límite *Voces adicionales en Descalza *Voces adicionales en Sharknado 3 Películas animadas *Capitán en El increíble Zorro *Narrador de peleas en El hombre tigre: el campeón *Julius en Niko 2: Hermano menor, problema mayor *Jefe Quimby (Jim Byrnes) en Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *George Wilson (Tom Arnold) en Daniel el travieso: Vacaciones en el mar Series de TV *Nathan Ford (Timothy Hutton) - Leverage (5ta. Temp.) *Tanaka (George Takei) - Justicia verdadera *Varios - COPS (Serie de TV) *Varios - Flashpoint Miniseries *Henry Karnes (Christopher McDonald) en Texas bajo fuego *Pew (Keith Allen) en Treasure Island *Textos y voces adicionales en La caída del Air Force One Series animadas *Wisdom San en Super Duper Sumos *Capitan Broom y Silverweed en La pradera de los sueños *General Granger en Evolución *Cubix y Cerebrix en Cubix *Papá en Kenny el tiburón *Newton en El mundo divertido de Peep *Liga en Little Robots (1ra temp.) *Gato Klondike en El show de Underdog *Alfa Oscuro en Zentrix *Bingo en Oswald *Happi en Bottersnikes & Gumbles Anime *Franklin, Hanzo, Zeno Zoldyck y Banshou en Hunter x Hunter *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter (OVA) *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter: Greed Island *Franklin en Hunter x Hunter: G.I. Final *Hessier en Meteoro X *Waaya en Super Doll Licca-chan *Ricardo en Kid Músculo *Will Huntington / Barón Alwin en La leyenda de Robin Hood *Dan You en Thunder Jet *Kotaro Azuma (Dr. Sherman) en Superboy Galáctico Realities *Ricky Smith - ¿Quién da más?: Texas *Gene - Cazadores de camiones *Perry Barndt - Automaniacos *Eric - Parking Wars *Varios - Terapia de shock *Varios - El precio de la historia (Louisiana) *Varios - Después de las primeras 48 *Varios - My Big Redneck Vacation *Voces Adicionales - Keeping Up with the Kardashians Documentales *Varios - La gran historia *Varios - Como el sexo cambio al mundo Direccion de doblaje * Van Helsing (Serie de Tv) * Quantico (Temp. 2-) * 13 Reasons Why * Bon Bini Holland * Vera y el Reino Arcoiris 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010